Everybody's Looking for Something
by coprime
Summary: A series of stories that will pair up all the main teenage characters. mm, ff, mf
1. Come Together

Title: Everybody's Looking for Something: Chapter 1: Come Together  
  
Pairing: Kurt/Evan  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been, never will. Please don't sue. The series title is from "Sweet Dreams" by the Eurythmics. The chapter title is from "Come Together" by the Beatles.  
  
Summary: Kurt's worried about his friend Evan.  
  
Warnings: This series will contain boys kissing boys, girls kissing girls, and some of the characters do more than just kiss. Also, the characters are in high school. This means some of them are underage! If you can't handle it, leave. Also, there will be some (slight) swearing.  
  
(Series) Notes: This is a six chapter story. Each story deals with a different pairing, but they go in chronological order. So Ch. 5 won't make any sense without having read the four previous chapters.  
  
(Chapter) Notes: I'm not writing Kurt's accent for two reasons. One, no one I know that is German sounds like that. Two, it's extremely annoying to read. C'mon, anyone reading this should know what he sounds like.   
  
Technical notes:  
*Blah* for emphasis.  
_Blah_ for German.  
***** for a scene change.  
  
Translations:  
mit mir = with me  
Scheisse = shit  
mein Freund = my (male) friend or my boyfriend, depending on context ;)  
  
Feedback: Yes please. If I don't know what was bad, it ain't ever gonna get better.  
  
~Come Together~  
  
Kurt stood outside the classroom were Evan and Pietro were finishing up their detention. He and Evan were supposed to be studying together, but Pietro had antagonized Evan at lunch. Evan retaliated, Pietro responded, and then both were staying after school. Kurt could hear the teacher's voice coming through the open doorway.  
  
"I have to go. You two may leave when your essays are done. Put them on my desk unless you want a Saturday."  
  
The teacher spared Kurt a brief "Hello" after exiting before continuing on her way. Kurt started to step in but paused when he heard his friend's voice. Evan had been acting... hesitant toward him lately. Any clue would be appreciated, and Pietro *had* known Evan before high school. He ducked back into the hallway before either boy noticed him.  
  
"Leave me alone, Maximoff. There's nothing left."  
  
"How can you say that? After all, there's still my gorgeous body."  
  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it."  
  
"None of your X-Geek friends know, do they?"  
  
"And I'd like to keep it that way."  
  
"But why? Are you ashamed of what we shared? You are, aren't you."  
  
"Stuff it, Pietro."  
  
"Maybe I should tell them.... They'd probably like to learn about their teammate."  
  
"Remember, my secrets are yours too. So unless you want the Brotherhood to know...."  
  
"...."  
  
"I thought so. Later."  
  
Evan looked surprised when he saw Kurt outside but put a smile on after a moment.  
  
"C'mon, furry buddy," he said, clapping Kurt on the back while simultaneously steering away from the classroom. "Let's go tackle that math homework."  
  
*****  
  
"What were you and Quicksilver talking about at detention?" Kurt finally asked when he and Evan were ensconced in the library of the X-Mansion.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing."  
  
Kurt let the topic drop and didn't bring it up again with Evan.  
  
*****  
  
Kurt caught Storm one afternoon when the X-Men had finished their training session in the danger room.  
  
"Can I talk to you, Ms. Munroe?"  
  
"Of course, Kurt. What is it?"  
  
"It's about Evan. I overheard Quicksilver threaten him with some secret, and when I brought it up, Evan changed the subject."  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's not my place to tell you."  
  
"Please, ma'am. He won't tell me. And I don't want Evan to be hurt."  
  
"If you really must know, Evan and Pietro dated before high school. Please excuse me; I must go."  
  
Kurt pondered that tidbit of information as Storm walked away. Evan was gay? Apparently. But then why hadn't he told his teammates? They were all freaks anyway; one other thing wouldn't matter. Or maybe Evan thought it would. Kurt wanted his friend to know that he didn't care, but he needed to do it unobtrusively. He didn't want it to sound like he was accusing Evan.  
  
*****  
  
It was movie night at the Xavier Institute. However, everyone but Kurt and Evan had begged off, most citing homework as the reason. The two were watching Top Gun while seated on an ornately plush sofa. Both boys had seen the movie several times, so neither was bothering to pay too much attention.  
  
"So, Evan, what would you say if I told you I'm... romantically interested in someone?"  
  
"I'd say, no surprise there. Anyone with eyes can see you pining after Kitty."  
  
"And I'd say, it's not Kitty."  
  
"Oh? And who is it you like?"  
  
"You know, I don't think I want to tell."  
  
"C'mon. One hint. Please?"  
  
"Alright. I'm bisexual." And then, Kurt 'ported out of the room, leaving a confused-looking Evan on the couch.  
  
Back in his room, Kurt wondered why he'd said... what he'd said. The bi thing wasn't a lie. He'd figured that out in Germany when he'd taken a more-than-casual interest in some of his favorite television characters. But he wasn't attracted to anyone now, was he? Flirting with Kitty was fun, but that was it. And wanting one of the Brotherhood? Ick.  
  
Although, Evan didn't seem to have a problem with it. But it was before Quicksilver had joined the Brotherhood. Still. Evan could do much better.  
  
_Mit mir_ for example, Kurt thought. Then paused.  
  
That was a... different thought than usual. Evan was a nice guy, fun to be around, and charming in his own way. But that didn't mean Kurt was attracted to him. Oh _Scheisse_, he was.  
  
*****  
  
The next night, Evan pulled Kurt aside after dinner was cleaned up. Lucky for them, no one else was in the hallway.  
  
"Kurt did-- Did you think I'd have a problem with you? You bamfed out of the room pretty quickly."  
  
"*Is* it a problem?"  
  
"No! I'm gay, so it'd be kind of hypocritical if I did."  
  
"Good. So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you?"  
  
"No...."  
  
Kurt leaned forward and bussed Evan on the lips. When he finished, he could feel himself smiling foolishly.  
  
"_Mein Freund_, I think that this is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship." 


	2. Just a Girl

Title: Everybody's Looking for Something: Chapter 2: Just a Girl  
  
Pairing: Kitty/Jean  
  
Summary: Jean helps Kitty with math homework.  
  
Notes: I actually did the math I talk about in this story just so that it'd be realistic. Go me. And nobody better tell me that Kitty's good at math, so she doesn't need Jean's help. No one *never* needs help. The chapter title is from "Just a Girl" by No Doubt.  
  
Technical Notes:   
/Blah/ is for thoughts.  
*Blah* for emphasis.  
  
Feedback: Yes please. If I don't know what was bad, it ain't ever gonna get better.  
  
~Just a Girl~  
  
"Hey Jean," Kitty yelled at her friend. "Can you help me with my math homework this afternoon?"  
  
/Sure,/ Jean thought back. /Let's meet in the school library./ It was easier to 'path back to Kitty instead of trying to be heard above the din of the hallways between classes.  
  
Kitty waved in acknowledgement and walked off.  
  
*****  
  
Jean was sitting at a table in the library, her body mostly hidden by a nearby bookshelf. She already had her math text out and open when Kitty walked in. The freshman girl sat down next to her and began to work. After a couple of minutes, Kitty threw down her pencil.  
  
"I totally don't get these simplifying problems. Could you explain it for me, Jean?" she pleaded.  
  
Jean telepathically picked up the pencil and handed it back to Kitty. "Of course. Which one are you on?"  
  
"Number five. I've tried, like, three times."  
  
Jean pulled a blank paper out of her bag and began her explanation. "It's a good idea to do little drawings so you can actually see the angles--"  
  
Kitty scooted her chair closer so she could see Jean work better.  
  
"And with this tangent here, write it as sine and cosine because it's easier to know how to simplify--"  
  
Kitty twisted in her seat so that her knees brushed up against Jean's.  
  
"Okay. Here you mixed up your negatives. This number is supposed to be positive--"  
  
Kitty leaned over, and now their shoulders were touching.  
  
"And now you've got to be careful when finding the common denominator--"  
  
Kitty looked into her friend's face. "Jean?"  
  
"Hmm?" Jean paused her writing and looked up at Kitty.  
  
Kitty closed those last few inches and pressed her lips against Jean's. When she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, Jean backed up.  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
"What? You are, like, gay, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes.... Wait. How'd you know?"  
  
"It was something you'd said once. Okay?"  
  
"This-- this is a little unexpected. Are you serious?"  
  
"I'm young. I'm, like, experimenting."  
  
"Kitty, this isn't an experiment for *me*. It's important. So, I repeat, are you serious?"  
  
"Like, how shallow do you think I am? I may act ditzy, but I don't want to hurt you or anything."  
  
"Oh. Good. Would you like to go to the movies on Friday?"  
  
"Duh, of course."  
  
Jean smiled. "It's a date." 


	3. Swallow My Pride

Title: Everybody's Looking for Something: Chapter 3: Swallow My Pride  
  
Pairing: Scott/Pietro  
  
Summary: Scott and Pietro get caught inside an empty classroom.  
  
Notes: Sorry for wimping out on the sex, but I'm not at a stage where it'd be written well. At least, well in my opinion. The chapter title comes from "Inside Out" by Eve 6.  
  
Technical Notes:  
*Blah* for emphasis.  
To make it easier to read, when Pietro talks fast, every new word is capitalized.  
  
Feedback: Yes please. If I don't know what was bad, it ain't ever gonna get better.  
  
~Swallow My Pride~  
  
Scott saw Evan narrow his eyes as Quicksilver walked toward Kurt and Evan. Maximoff said something to the pair, and Kurt tensed. Clutching his lunch tray tighter, Scott walked over. Daniels and Maximoff always meant trouble. And if Kurt, Mr. Easy-Going himself, was upset by it, the confrontation was probably more serious than normal. Scott caught the tail end of Maximoff's speech when he arrived.  
  
"So, you still haven't told your X-Friends yet."  
  
Scott asked, "Told us what?"  
  
Pietro turned and grinned at him, while Evan and Kurt sent murderous glares to Maximoff.  
  
"Why, that Daniels and the 'crawler are dating."  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders. "So? And how do you know?"  
  
Evan butted in before Pietro could answer, gleeful to get back at his rival. "Because he's obsessed with me. He wishes *we* were still going out."  
  
"Really?" Scott said, observing Pietro. "That's interesting to know. Perhaps if you're spilling secrets about my friends, I should spill some to yours. I doubt that the Brotherhood knows a lot about your sex life."  
  
Pietro muttered a quick "Fuck" before zipping off to God only knows where.  
  
Scott set his tray next to Evan's. "I got to go guys. Later," he said, stalking off in the same direction Pietro went.  
  
Walking down an empty hallway, Scott heard fast talking coming from one of the open rooms. It was one of the duller rooms, having walls on all sides but no windows. He peered inside and could barely make out Pietro Maximoff pacing back and forth. He entered, letting the door shut behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Pietro demanded. "NotEnoughThatYou'reGoingToRuinMyLife, ButNowYou'reGoingToRubMyNoseInIt, Aren'tYou? YouThinkYou'reSoMuchBetter, Well-- Shh!"  
  
Scott didn't manage to catch anything but the shush, so he stayed quiet and hoped enlightenment would come. Outside the door, he heard struggling and something being jammed into someplace. He had a bad feeling about what the noises meant. When the sound stopped, he went and tried the door. The handle turned, but the door wouldn't move more than a few centimeters. Scott turned to look at Pietro.  
  
"It seems we've been locked in."  
  
Pietro slowed down to a more normal pace. "Fantastic. I'm going to get Daniels when I'm out of here."  
  
Scott ignored the teen and sat on top of one of the student tables. Before long, Pietro was back to pacing and mumbling at super-speed. That lasted only a few minutes before Pietro got bored and decided to use Scott as entertainment. On each pass around the room, he poked Scott. Scott kept ignoring Pietro until his arm began to hurt.  
  
"Why don't you use your speed to break down the door?" he asked.  
  
Pietro slowed down enough so that his answer could be understood. Barely.  
  
"Can't-afford-to. Can't-afford-a-new-door. Can't-afford-the-trouble. Besides," he paused to bang on the door. It made a solid thunk, and he started to move again. "I-don't-think-I-could-break-it. Although-if-you-want-to-use-your-optic-blasts, that-might-work."  
  
"No."  
  
"Didn't-think-so."  
  
Pietro sighed and sat next to Scott. He leaned back so that his head hung over the edge of the table. His blood rushed to his face and contrasted with his pale hair.  
  
Within a minute, he started chanting. "Cant'TakeThisGottaGetOuttaHere. Cant'TakeThisGottaGetOuttaHere. Cant'TakeThisGottaGetOuttaHere...."  
  
He didn't stop until Scott interrupted him. "What's the matter with you?" Scott accused.  
  
"This room. Cooped up. Lots of energy; no place to go."  
  
"Are you-- Are you saying you're claustrophobic?"  
  
"Sort of. I guess. Small rooms make me antsy."  
  
"Oh no. Not an 'antsy' Quicksilver. Would distracting you help?"  
  
"Yeah, if you can think of something interesting enough for me."  
  
"Lay down on the table lengthwise."  
  
Pietro did as told. He was bored enough anything seemed better than just sitting there.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Pietro obeyed again. He heard Scott shift. And straddle him? Weird. Maybe he was wrong. After what he felt was a suitable wait, Pietro spoke up.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Be patient." Scott's hot breath tickled Pietro's throat as he talked.  
  
"Hmph." Pietro pulled his lips down into a pout.  
  
Then something-- Scott's lips-- were up against his. It felt surprisingly good. Wet, intense, and, above all, masculine. Pietro responded with gusto.  
  
Soon, the kiss went further, and well... you know what happens now.  
  
When they finished, both boys pulled their clothes back on. Neither looked at the other.  
  
"What do we do now?" Scott finally asked.  
  
"I don't know," Pietro answered. "I thought you'd want to forget and go back to being enemies."  
  
"I'm not like that. I don't do casual flings."  
  
"You're not suggesting...?"  
  
"Why not? I'm attracted to you. And, I assume from what we just did, you're attracted to me."  
  
"S'pose we could keep this hidden. I've no idea how my boss would take it."  
  
Scott gave Pietro a sharp look. "I'm not going to hide my boyfriend."  
  
"I didn't think so." Pietro grinned wryly. "Guess my brothers will be learning a bit more about me. How are we getting out of here?"  
  
"Maybe if we both pushed, we could break whatever's holding the door shut."  
  
Pietro answered by running up against the door. He exerted a steady pressure through the use of both his legs and his speed. Scott rammed his shoulder against the door several times. Within a minute, they were released with a snap and a crunch. The remnants of one of Evan's bone spikes were left behind on the floor as the boys wandered off to their individual classes. 


	4. Once I Ran to You

Title: Everybody's Looking for Something: Chapter 4: Once I Ran to You  
  
Pairing: Risty/Rogue  
  
Summary: Rogue is feeling left out.  
  
Notes: Um, please don't run away screaming "incest" at the pairing. I promise that this chapter's not like that. The chapter title comes from "Tainted Love" by Soft Cell.  
  
Technical Notes:  
***** for scene changes.  
  
Feedback: Yes please. If I don't know what was bad, it ain't ever gonna get better.  
  
~Once I Ran to You~  
  
Rogue was observant. Her friends all seemed to be pairing up. She noticed, and she investigated.  
  
Kurt and Evan were spending a lot of time together, sneaking off to all corners of the Institute. But when confronted, they denied anything other than exploring the Institute grounds. Still, Rogue didn't think she was wrong when she saw swollen lips, flushed faces, and dilated pupils.  
  
Little observations about Jean and Kitty fell into place on the Friday they went to the movies together. The fact that they didn't invite anyone else, or even tell anyone else, was particularly telling. So, when they came home, Rogue ambushed them. After her failure with Kurt and Evan, she wanted the truth. The incident was surprisingly anticlimactic. Rogue asked, and... that was it. Jean answered that yes, the movie had been a date. And, seeing as it wasn't anyone's business but their own, would Rogue mind not telling?  
  
Scott and Pietro though, she hadn't seen that one coming. The entire Institute figured it out when Kitty caught the couple making out on a sofa. None of the people involved in that incident were subtle; Kitty screamed like a banshee, bringing the household running. They made an... interesting couple. Very intense.  
  
And now, she was all alone. Oh sure, there were the new recruits. But they were a different clique, one she wasn't a part of. And she was still friends, of a sort, with the Brotherhood. Although, honestly, they lacked certain qualities she looked for in a man. Like hygiene.  
  
The only person left in her circle of acquaintances was Risty. She was pretty, her purple hair slightly exotic. Sure, they would never be able to do much. Rogue just wanted someone to care about her in a way different from that of a friend. Besides, a cup of coffee never hurt anyone. Right?  
  
*****  
  
Risty was once again over at the X-Mansion. Outside, a cloud-filled blue sky beckoned to be stared at. Rogue and Risty, Goth chicks extraordinaire, sat making pictures out of the clouds. Gradually, Rogue led the topic of conversation to boyfriends.  
  
"So, have ya ever had one?"  
  
"Nah. They're too much trouble. Had m'self a girl once, couple of years ago."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing much. We just drifted apart."  
  
"Ya miss her at all?"  
  
"Well, I still see 'er from time to time. But it was a long time ago, and we only saw each other casually."  
  
"Ah."  
  
The conversation paused before Rogue spoke up again.  
  
"Look, I'm-- I'm not quite sure how to do this. So. Would ya maybe like ta go for a cup of coffee with me?"  
  
"Sorry, luv. But if this is what it sounds like, then I'm not interested."  
  
Risty stood, gave Rogue a weird look, and walked away.  
  
*****  
  
Over the next week, Risty did everything in her power to avoid Rogue, even going so far as to change her schedule. Eventually however, Rogue tracked her down while she was leaving her last period class. One of Rogue's hands planted firmly on either side of her head, and Risty was trapped.  
  
"Why'd ya run away when I asked you out?"  
  
"Look," Risty said. trying to shrug away Rogue's arms and failing. "I'm not interested."  
  
"Alright, so that means you have to stop being my friend? Forget what I said if it bothers you so much."  
  
"Sorry, can't do that. You said it, I'm not comfortable with it, and it's not going away. Goodbye Rogue."  
  
Having said her piece, Risty ducked and walked away, leaving Rogue alone, just like she had a week ago. 


	5. Choice is Yours

Title: Everybody's Looking for Something: Chapter 5: Choice is Yours  
  
Pairing: Lance/Todd  
  
Summary: Todd gets confused; Lance helps him out.  
  
Notes: I like to play pretend that Todd takes more baths than he does. Because other than that he's not bad. And he's not going to say "yo" all the time. If he did, I'd go insane. The chapter title comes from "Come as You Are" by Nirvana.  
  
Technical Notes:  
***** for scene changes.  
  
Feedback: Yes please. If I don't know what was bad, it ain't ever gonna get better.  
  
~Choice is Yours~  
  
Pietro was surprised the Brotherhood had taken so long to pick up on him and Scott; they had even done it on the kitchen table, for God's sake.  
  
Eventually, enough evidence mounted that it couldn't be ignored. Pietro thought that Scott showering at the house one morning had been the definitive clue. Now, everybody knew. Well, Freddy probably didn't, but he didn't know much of anything.  
  
It was really nice having a boyfriend that could come over and nobody minded. Sure they spent most of their time in Pietro's room, so they didn't see the other members of the house often. But that was because nearly every activity they did together ended in sex.  
  
Walking (instead of running for once) down the stairs, Pietro noticed Todd looking at him.  
  
"What? Do my clothes clash or something?"  
  
"No, you just don't look any different."  
  
Pietro paused in the kitchen doorway. "Huh?"  
  
"You did just have sex, right?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. Now if it's no bother to you, I'm going to get some food and go back to that."  
  
Todd continued to watch Pietro, now moving at his "normal" speed, go back upstairs in a matter of seconds.  
  
The next person to go under Todd's scrutiny was Tabitha. She flopped onto the area of the sofa next to Todd and turned on the tv. She flipped channels, finally settling on some music station, before she noticed Todd's stare.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do than bug me?" she asked testily.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
Tabitha gave a long-suffering sigh and went back to becoming a brainless vegetable through tv. Well, more brainless than she normally was.  
  
After a short time, Todd asked, "What's it like to be kissed by a guy?"  
  
"You going fruity on us like Pietro?"  
  
"No! Just wonderin' if it's different from girls, is all."  
  
"Yeah, Todd. Right. I still think you're fruity," Tabitha teased.  
  
"Whatever. I'm leaving."  
  
Todd hopped out of the room as Lance entered. Lance leaned his butt against the back of the couch. He twisted so that he could talk to Tabitha.  
  
"Are you picking on Todd again?"  
  
"He's asking for it. Coming up with all sorts of fruity questions."  
  
"I heard the whole conversation. So I'm telling you to stop picking on him. And learn a larger vocabulary."  
  
Lance left to go find Todd. Poor boy could never hold his own against Tabitha. Hell, Lance himself rarely beat the girl at her games.  
  
Todd was in the backyard, crouched down, and probably contemplating... something. It looked like he was just staring at empty air to Lance, however. Lance came over and stood beside him.  
  
"You should just ignore whatever she says."  
  
Todd shrugged but didn't turn around.  
  
Lance wasn't sure how to proceed. Todd was probably just confused and thrown for a loop by Pietro. But maybe it wasn't confusion; maybe Todd was figuring new things out about himself. Either way, delicacy was called for. And Lance didn't normally deal in delicacy. He much preferred a rock pun before kicking his opponent's butt.  
  
It was Todd who broke the silence first. "You going to mock me too? Start prying into why I'm askin' such 'fruity' questions?"  
  
Lance sat down next to Todd, legs straight, but kept his gaze forward. He'd thought it might be like this.  
  
"No," he answered.  
  
Lance kept quiet, hoping Todd would choose to confide in him if he did. If anyone could see him, they'd laugh. Lance, caring? Yeah right. But he did; he cared about his brothers. He just couldn't always show it and still be their fearless leader.  
  
Lance's feelings for Todd were a bit more confused. Todd was extremely innocent, despite--  
  
"You never been curious?" Todd asked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About guys. About what's so great that makes Pietro and Scott go at it like the Energizer Bunny. About maybe the fact that certain people should just give up on girls altogether."  
  
"If you like girls, you like girls. And giving up on them won't make you like guys any better."  
  
"Don't avoid the question."  
  
"Yeah, I have been curious. That enough of an answer?"  
  
"Why? I mean, you have Kitty. Don't you?"  
  
"Somehow, I don't think I do. If she wanted me, she'd have made some obvious sign or move by now."  
  
"So who's the guy?"  
  
"Look, Todd, I don't mind answering your questions, but that's my own business. Not yours."  
  
"Avoiding again. Bet it's someone I know." Todd smirked.  
  
"If you want to converse intelligently, instead of gossiping like school girls, I'll be inside."  
  
Lance left; Todd didn't follow.  
  
*****  
  
After dinner at the Brotherhood House was homework time. Lance, Freddy, and Todd worked together in the kitchen so that Lance could help the other two. Pietro and Tabitha generally went to their respective rooms, not wanting to be bothered by their other teammates' academic difficulties.  
  
Freddy was done quickly for once; his teachers had been generous and assigned little homework. Freddy left to watch tv in the living room. Unfortunately, Todd kept getting distracted by the tv's bright lights and loud colors. When he stopped even bothering to make it look like he was working, Lance spoke up.  
  
"Eyes on your work, Todd."  
  
Todd turned away from the tv and focused on his work.  
  
"I think I know who the guy is," Todd said out of the blue.  
  
"Hmm?" Lance responded, not really paying attention.  
  
"It's one of those X-Geeks, isn't it? That's why you don't want to say."  
  
Lance glanced up to answer. "No. I have more taste than that."  
  
"He is a mutant though, right?"  
  
"Mm-hmm." This time Lance didn't glance up.  
  
"Can you tell me his powers?"  
  
"No. That's too much of a hint."  
  
"It's not Pietro, is it? 'Cause he's taken."  
  
"Yeah, I know that."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Why do you keep avoiding questions? You never answered me about Pietro."  
  
"No, it's not him."  
  
Todd stopped working on his homework once again and scrunched up his face in thought. "But we don't know any other mutants."  
  
"Keep thinking. It'll come to you." Lance started gathering up his books. "I'm going out now. If you need any help, ask Pietro. Later."  
  
Lance walked out the front door. Todd heard Lance's Jeep start and pull out of the driveway.  
  
Todd harrumphed. It wasn't very nice of lance to abandon him like that. He was on to something; he could feel it. But just when-- oh. Todd remembered where Lance had to go. Tonight was grocery night, and it was best to sneak out when Freddy was distracted.  
  
Maybe he could brainstorm whom Lance liked with Pietro.  
  
Deciding this was a good idea, Todd picked up his English text and headed upstairs. He paused before the door. It was always a good idea to listen before knocking; one never knew when Scott was over.  
  
The sounds of a one-sided conversation emanated from behind the door. Pietro was on the phone. Again. The only real upside to the relationship, that Todd could see, was that it kept Pietro amused and out of everyone else's hair.  
  
Todd knocked, and the door was open. Pietro stood at the far side of the room, engrossed in whatever Scott was saying.  
  
"Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm." Pietro nodded vigorously. "Look, Scott, hold on a sec. 'K?" Pietro moved the phone away from his mouth. "What do you want, Todd?"  
  
"I was wonderin' if you could help me study."  
  
"Why not Lance?"  
  
"He's at the store."  
  
"Oh. Right." Pietro moved the phone back. "I've got to go. Sorry. ::pause:: Yeah, me too. Bye."  
  
Pietro hung the phone back in its cradle. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I've got a big poetry test tomorrow and was wondering if you could quiz me on the terms."  
  
Todd handed his book to Pietro. Both boys sat, facing each other, on Pietro's bed. Pietro quizzed, and Todd quickly answered with all the correct definitions. Pietro soon switched over to harder words, words like envoy and caesura. Todd had no problems with these either.  
  
After the fifth "hard" word, Pietro put the book down. "Why am I doing this? You already know the words."  
  
Todd didn't answer. Instead, he said, "Did you know that Lance likes some guy?"  
  
"I should have expected this. No one, man or woman, can resist my charms."  
  
"It's not you."  
  
"How do you know?!"  
  
"He told me."  
  
"Hmph. Well, it had better not be my Scott. Because if it is, he's in a world of hurt when he gets home."  
  
"It isn't him either."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Lance said he had more taste than that."  
  
"Why that little.... I'm going to do more than hurt him; I'm going to kill him. Nobody insults Scott-- or my taste-- and gets away with it."  
  
"Whoah, dude. Hold on. He didn't say that; I was joking. Really."  
  
"You sure?" Pietro asked distrustfully.  
  
"Totally." Todd figured that the lie was a small price to pay for his friend's continued health.  
  
"Do you know," Pietro asked, "who it is then?"  
  
"No. That's why I'm asking you if you have any ideas."  
  
"Well then, what do you know?"  
  
"He's a mutant but not you or one of the X-Men."  
  
"But... that only leaves you and Freddy."  
  
"Me an' Freddy?"  
  
"Yeah. Unless you know of someone else."  
  
"Urp. I gotta go. Bye."  
  
Todd grabbed his book and hopped out of the room at top speed.  
  
"Weird," Pietro muttered. He picked the phone up and began dialing Scott.  
  
*****  
  
The next day at homework time was awkward. Lance didn't know about Pietro and Todd's conversation from the day before; Todd... twitched every time Lance paid him any attention. As a consequence, Lance focused on helping Freddy. With Lance's help, Freddy finished early once again. And, just like every night, Freddy watched tv once done.  
  
Lance turned to Todd. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Really. Now stop buggin' me."  
  
"'K. Whatever you say." Lance threw his hands up in defeat.  
  
Todd was the one who finally broke the following silence.  
  
"Pietro and I talked last night. He said that the only people for you to crush on were me and Freddy."  
  
Lance stood up and walked to the fridge. He opened it and started to examine the contents.  
  
"I don't think it's Freddy."  
  
Lance closed the door. He stood up straight, rolled his shoulders, and walked back to the kitchen table. The house started to tremble.  
  
With Lance standing up, towering over him, Todd felt small and inconsequential. The shaking house didn't help matters either. Todd very nearly decided to drop the subject and flee. But one didn't get into as many fights as he did without having at least a bit of a backbone.  
  
"Why?" Todd asked.  
  
Lance didn't answer. The house shook more, enough to start dishes falling off the countertop, but he didn't look murderous. Yet.  
  
Freddy called out from the living room. "Hey, Lance, stop shaking the house. The tv's getting all staticky."  
  
Lance glared into the living room while he finally sat down, but the house did stop shaking.  
  
Todd waited, patiently, while Lance appeared to calm himself.  
  
"I don't know why. You lose fights-- a lot-- but you don't seem to care? You're naive despite your tough talk? People underestimate you?" Lance sighed. "You probably want some time to think, don't you?"  
  
Lance started to stand but paused when Todd spoke.  
  
"You're underestimating me too."  
  
Lance sat back down. "How?"  
  
"Well, you're assuming that I haven't already thought things out. That I need time to digest this information. That, maybe, I'm a little bit disgusted."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"You're wrong. It's kind of flattering, if you want the truth." Todd took a deep breath. "And I might be willing to try... being with you. If you'd like."  
  
"Oh. Well. Sure, I guess." Lance looked flabbergasted.  
  
"Good." 


	6. If You Don't Have It

Title: Everybody's Looking for Something: Chapter 6: If You Don't Have It  
  
Pairing: Tabitha/Freddy  
  
Summary: Tabitha starts feeling left out when everyone but her has a man.  
  
Notes: Erm, wow this chapter is short. Also, the end! Thanks to anyone who's read this far. This story pick up right after ~Choice is Yours~ ends. The chapter title comes from "Not an Addict" by K's Choice.  
  
Technical Notes:  
*Blah* is for emphasis.  
  
Feedback: Yes please. If I don't know what was bad, it ain't ever gonna get better.  
  
~If You Don't Have It~  
  
From his seat in the living room, Freddy overheard Todd and Lance's conversation. He also heard Lance invite Todd for dessert. The two left, and on the way someone... giggled? No, that couldn't be right. Freddy was going to pretend he hadn't heard that; it was too disturbing.  
  
Tabitha came downstairs. She flounced by Freddy and out of the house. She came back in as soon as she saw that Lance's Jeep was missing.  
  
"Hey, Freddy, do you know where my ride went?"  
  
"Uh, Lance took Todd somewhere."  
  
"Why would he do something like *that*?"  
  
"I think it was a date."  
  
"Is everyone in this house going gay on me? It's making it hard to get a man."  
  
"I'm not gay."  
  
"I wasn't talking about you. Except... wait."  
  
Freddy could practically see the gears turning in Tabitha's head.  
  
"How'd you like to be my boyfriend, Fred? Yes? Good."  
  
"Are you going to snuggle with me while we watch tv?"  
  
"Ugh. No. There are rules, y'know. First, and most important, no touching unless I initiate it. Also, if you want to keep me, you'll have to buy me stuff. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"I'll probably think of more later, but for now I'm going back up to my room. I'll be on the phone so don't disturb me."  
  
Tabitha left to do as she said, leaving Freddy wondering what he'd gotten himself into. 


End file.
